


Knights of Cydonia

by Froglady15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froglady15/pseuds/Froglady15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my submission for the Disney/Fairytale Challenge on the Google community, We're Just Saiyan. Prompt: One-shot of Vegeta and Bulma as Disney characters. I chose Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of Cydonia

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Disney/Fairytale Challenge on the Google community, We're Just Saiyan. Originally posted on fanfiction.net in May 2013. After much consideration, I chose Sleeping Beauty. I did watch it. Twice. Once just because I decided to do it and hadn't watched it in a few years. Then again because I had to figure out how on earth I was going to pull this off as a one-shot. I decided to make Lord Frieza Maleficent. And instead of three fairies, I decided on just Baba. I also stole Frieza's speech to Vegeta in the dungeon directly from the movie. I loved it and couldn't think of a better way to word it and it just felt right. And I named this piece "Knights of Cydonia" because I listened to that song from Muse repeatedly as I wrote the battle scene, which I am still not thrilled with.
> 
> Please enjoy! This ended up being much harder than I thought but I had a lot of fun with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and Sleeping Beauty characters in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Prince Vegeta sat in the dungeons of Forbidden Mountain chained to a wall. He sat on the cold stone floor with his head in his hands pondering how he had been foolish enough to find himself in this mess and how to get himself out. He had been sloppy and careless; his irrational behavior unacceptable for a Prince and warrior of his caliber.

It had all begun yesterday. It had been a beautiful day; he had been out in the forest hunting for fox or any other wild game that might happen to cross his path that he may be able to mount as a trophy on his wall. He soon abandoned his original purpose the deeper and deeper he made it into the forest, enjoying the peacefulness of his surroundings. His powerful white stallion, Samson needed the exercise and he himself had needed any excuse to get away from his father anyhow.

He had been pressuring him about his upcoming marriage to King Brief's daughter, Princess Bulma for weeks now. He had not even met the girl! He remembered very briefly as a young boy seeing the infant in her crib the day the entire kingdom celebrated her birth. His father, King Vegeta no Ouiji and the Princess' father, King Trunks Briefs were the best of friends had fought many great battles side by side, conquering many enemies and taking over many lands. Both their empires were among the strongest on the planet. King Briefs being a technological genius and King Vegeta having the largest army of the strongest warriors on the planet, no one could touch them. They made an unstoppable team together. They had made a deal at some point that when both of their children were of age, they would be married and both their houses and empires would be joined together.

He had been a young boy, not much more than a child the day he had seen her. He had remembered that not long into the festivities, Lord Frieza, a very powerful and feared sorcerer that lived on the other side of the empire on Forbidden Mountain made an abrupt and disturbing appearance. He had been offended that he had not been invited to the joyous celebration and that King Briefs had promised the princess already to another. In his anger, he had cast a spell on the infant princess that before the sun set on her eighteenth birthday; she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

Much to everyone's outrage and the King's fear, he had had every spinning wheel in the land burned to the ground that same day and the infant Princess Bulma had completely disappeared the next day and no one had heard or seen of her since. It had been as though she had never existed. Therefore, in Prince Vegeta's mind, that meant there was no more engagement. He could not marry someone who had vanished into thin air and so in his mind, that meant he was a free agent. An eligible bachelor, free to choose whomever he wanted.

While exploring the depths of the forest with Samson, he had come across a beautiful peasant girl. She was singing and frolicking in the forest with some of the wildlife. He had smirked as he watched her from afar, unbeknownst to her.

He had never in his twenty years of life seen such a striking beauty as this young woman. She was dainty, delicate and petite. She had the most exotic, exquisite shade of aquamarine blue hair that shimmered like crystal clear water when the sunlight seemed to hit it; it flowed like silk almost down to her waist. Her eyes matched her hair; he had never seen such big blue eyes either. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped and a natural deep red that stood out against her fair porcelain skin. He had wondered briefly if she was a goddess of the forest or a fairy maybe? Being a Prince, he had met thousands of woman, but never had he seen one this strikingly beautiful and none had taken his breath away like this one had.

Vegeta observed her for a few minutes until he could stand to be a spectator no more. He had to meet this woman; and in that moment decided he had to have her. His father's agreement be damned! It was the fourteenth century! He would choose whomever he pleased to be his bride and there wasn't another strong enough on the planet to stand up to him.

He watched in anticipation as she twirled and took in the sensual way she moved her hips. Oh yes, he would have her indeed! He was just waiting for the opportune time to make his presence known to this beautiful completely oblivious woman. And there it was… Right now!

Vegeta reached out his hand as she twirled right by him, grabbing hers and firmly pulling her up against him.

The woman gasped in shock. "Oh my!" she cried. "I am so sorry! I did not see you. I did not mean to run into you."

Vegeta smirked down at her. "That is quite alright. I did not mean to frighten you, Woman."

The woman blushed at his nearness and looked shyly to the ground, trying to pull out of his grasp. "I did not realize anyone was around." She said nervously, still looking at the ground.

"I was out riding my horse when I saw you," he replied, watching her intently. She was even more stunning up close than she had been from far. He wished she would look up at him with those amazing azure eyes. "You looked like you needed the company. These parts of the forest are dangerous. You can never know what kind of predators may be lurking around." He said, nearly smirking to himself; he supposed in this situation he was the predator and she his prey.

"It's not that dangerous out here. I grew up in this area. You're the first person I've ever met." She said, managing to escape his grasp and skipping away from him. "Thank you anyway. I should be heading back."

"So soon? But we've only just met." Vegeta objected, following her as she raced back to a basket that had toppled over some ways away.

"I know, but I'm sorry! I'm not supposed to speak to strangers." She replied apologetically, picking up her stuff. "I have to go."

Vegeta knelt down beside her, helping her gather the berries that had toppled out of her basket. "Well, if I am the first person you have ever met, then that would make pretty much everyone a stranger then, correct?"

"I guess. Yes." She agreed, still not looking up at him.

"Well then, how can you ever make acquaintances if you run from every new person that crosses your path?" he asked in an amused tone, trying to get her to look up at him.

She shrugged shyly and smiled at him. "I guess you're right. I can stay here for just a few more minutes." She said.

"Hmmn. Of course I am right." He replied confidently, reaching out a hand to help her up, which she took after hesitating a moment.

They had spent some time walking around the deep woods. Vegeta introduced her to Samson. The poor girl had never even met a horse before! He found himself intrigued by her. For a sheltered peasant girl, she sure was smart. He had assumed she was merely just a pretty face. How wrong he had been! He wanted to get to know her better, show her the empire that would one day be his. He hadn't told her who he was; that he was a Prince, but he did tell her how he would like to show her around. She was hanging on to every word he was saying! Everything had been going so well, until he had decided to lean in and kiss her.

"I have to go now." She had said abruptly, turning from him and running away quickly.

"But wait! I thought you wanted me to show you around." He objected.

"Some other time." She said, not turning back to him.

"What is your name?" he asked. "When will I see you again?"

"No." she replied. "Never."

"Never?" he asked with a frown and pursuing her. Never had a woman run from him! "How about tomorrow?"

"No. Later tonight." She said after thinking a moment. "Come to the cottage in the glade. I will be there waiting for you later."

"Alright. I shall be there." He replied, watching the strange albeit beautiful woman scurry off into the forest in a panic.

Vegeta smirked to himself and had raced home upon Samson's back as fast as the steed's legs could carry him. He wanted to change into his best armor before returning to meet with her again!

After a heated argument with his father over informing him that he had found his future bride, he hurried out of the kingdom and back into the forest to find this mystery woman. He did not wish to keep her waiting. He was easily able to remember his way back to where he had found her and made his way deeper into the forest in the direction she had run off.

Not far from where she had left him was a small little house. He dismounted his horse and strode up to the door. It looked to be dark and empty. Despite the nagging feeling in the depths of his mind that something seemed definitely off, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone on the other side had said.

Vegeta opened the door and walked in, anticipating finding the beautiful young woman he had met today. He shut the door and noted how dark inside it was. Before he had the chance to say anything, he was jumped on and attacked by several creatures. Being that it was pitch black, he could not see to defend himself and before he knew it, he was tied down and helpless.

Once he had been subdued, a torch was lit, revealing the inhabitant of the home.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise!" a sickly sweet voice said. "I knew the fair princess was expecting company this evening but had no idea that it would be You. Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta growled dangerously at the Lizard-like creature. He hadn't seen him since that one time at the celebration of the princess' birth eighteen years ago. Lord Frieza.

"I do love surprises!" the Lizard replied. "I had assumed I was catching a mere peasant boy, but this is a most delicious turn of events I must say. Now let us go."

Prince Vegeta was then taken to the other side of the empire, Forbidden Mountain and into the dungeons where he now sat defeated and ashamed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting down there. He knew it was the next day, but did not know what time it was, when he heard someone unlocking the door of his cell. In walked Lord Frieza with a sly grin, looking down at him.

"Oh, come now, Prince Vegeta. Why so melancholy?" he asked almost sympathetically. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. Behold, King Briefs castle; and in the tallest, utmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Bulma. But see the gracious whim of fate, why, it is the same peasant maid that won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday! She is indeed most fair; Ocean blue in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose; trapped in ageless sleep. The years roll by, but one hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day. And now the gates of the dungeons now part and our prince is free to go his way. He rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love concurs all." He said mockingly.

Vegeta growled at him in anger. "I will kill you."

"Yea, I'm sure." Frieza said with a sinister laugh. "I will leave you now with these happy thoughts. What a most gratifying day this has been! For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well." He finished, locking up his cell and leaving.

Vegeta sat back down angrily. He had to find a way out of here; there was no way in hell he would be waiting one hundred years to free his princess! He couldn't believe that the same woman he had met in the woods yesterday was the same woman he was betrothed to his whole life. That certainly changed things. He had assumed that the girl he had been promised to would be nothing more than a scrawny simpering girl of no use. Never had he thought she would be both highly intelligent and strikingly gorgeous.

Just as he began to sink into despair again at the hopelessness of the situation, a short, plump woman appeared before him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked suspiciously with a murderous glare. He was not in the mood to be mocked further by Frieza's peons.

"I am Baba. I have cared for your princess since she was a baby. I come here on her behalf." Baba replied, ignoring his scowl and rude tone. "You must go to her. A spell has been cast upon her. I know it is you she met in the woods yesterday. Only you can wake her."

"That's what Lord Frieza said." Vegeta nodded, watching as she made quick work of his chains with her wand. "How do I get to her?"

"You must defeat Lord Frieza and get to her." Baba said. "I must warn you, the road to true love will be barred by many other dangers. You must act quickly! Don't waste your time or time will waste you. I am afraid that is a part of Lord Frieza's plan for you."

"Well, let's get going then!" Vegeta growled, running out the door.

"I was able to get your sword back." She said, throwing a capsule down and handing it to him. "Come now, quickly! I shall take you to your horse and to where the Princess Bulma awaits you."

They quickly snuck out of the dungeon together just narrowly escaping detection when one of Frieza's men, a short green man that went by the name of Guildo sounded the alarm and ran off to notify Lord Frieza.

Vegeta cursed under his breath, but fought off the weak henchmen seeking to keep him from escaping. Baba helped him out where she could, casting various spells. They finally made it to Samson and Baba, true to her word, released him and hopped upon his back behind Prince Vegeta.

"We must go! Quickly!" she said to him, pointing her wand at the gates and making it disappear in front of them just as Samson approached it and off they went, Vegeta letting Samson go as fast as his legs would carry them; there was a reason his steed had the reputation for being the fastest horse in the empire.

They had assumed they were in the clear when Lord Frieza appeared in front of them, smiling sinisterly at Vegeta. "Now you shall be dealing with me, young Prince and all the powers from hell!" he snarled.

Vegeta dismounted his horse and drew his sword, approaching the Lizard Lord confidently and fearlessly. His father had always told him that one day he would face him. If today was that day, he was more than ready!

They clashed swords viciously, growling and snarling at one another; neither one willing to give the other an advantage. Vegeta lunged at Frieza, a loud battle cry erupting from his lungs in his determination to end this battle. He struck him on the side of his face with his sword, leaving a deep gash across his face.

"How dare you!" Lord Frieza bellowed at him in rage. "I will hand it to you, young Prince. You are just as much the seasoned warrior as I had heard you to be."

"I have been preparing to destroy you for many years." Vegeta replied calmly, watching him very carefully.

"Well, I ought to commend you." Frieza nodded, taking a few steps back. "I have never had to transform into my second form to win a battle before. You should be honored; however I am afraid you have just waltzed head on into your death."

"I do not fear you!" Vegeta growled fearlessly. "Transformation or not."

"Very well." Frieza chuckled as he began to change form and morph into a larger, bulkier version of his previous form.

Vegeta chuckled. "Is that it?"

"You should feel fortunate. No one has seen me in this form." Frieza replied, stretching out his now bulky limbs.

"The way I see it standing here, it would seem that anyone else who hasn't seen you in this form are the fortunate ones." Vegeta said, not waiting a moment longer and charged the large lizard, taking advantage that he was distractedly inspecting his new form.

Frieza glared at him and just narrowly missed Vegeta's sword, tripping out of the way at the very last minute.

Vegeta smirked. Frieza may be stronger in this form, but he was also slow and bulky. Vegeta was anything but. All he had to do now was tire him out.

"Impressive. But I am afraid in the end, not enough." Frieza replied, this time taking the initiative to come at Vegeta in an all out attack.

Vegeta carefully out maneuvered him, blocking him blow for blow. He knew he had this fight. He continued to let Frieza come offensively at him. Once he observed that he was slowly losing steam, Vegeta feigned an attack to the right and then quickly shifted to the left, piercing Frieza right through the heart.

Frieza looked at him in that moment in shock and absolute disbelief before dropping his sword and falling to the ground.

Vegeta smirked down at the dead Lizard Lord. Before he had the chance to gloat, Baba came up behind him; still on Samson's back. "Well done, my Prince. We must hurry though." He nodded, taking note to sever the Lizard's head later on and display it on a pike for all to see!

They made it through the rest of the forest without incident.

Vegeta quickly made his way up the long winding stairs of the tower. Baba had said she was up there. He finally made it all the way up to the top and stopped at the door. He hesitated a moment and then opened it carefully, cautiously walking into the room; there she lay. She was placed in a large bed; a shrine of flowers surrounding her.

He walked up to her and looked at her. She was absolutely stunning; even in sleep. It was definitely the same girl he had met in the forest yesterday. How amazing that she should turn out to be the princess he had been promised to years ago; _**his**_ princess. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her and looked at her. She was wearing a blue gown that matched her beautiful exotic blue hair. She had a small crown on her head and held a small bouquet of roses in her delicate hands.

He leaned forward and pushed a strand of her soft blue hair from her face and then gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He could not believe how beautiful she was! He took in her fair, flawless complexion, her perfectly shaped mouth; those perfect red lips. He licked his own lips as he looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her. Badly. Just as he had wanted to yesterday when he had seen her for the first time and she had avoided him. There would be no running from him this time!

Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. He hoped this worked! He desperately wanted her to wake up. He kissed her chastely, lightly brushing his lips against hers at first; they were warm and soft. Then he licked her upper lip with his tongue before proceeding to suck on her lower lip, gently nipping it. He parted his lips from hers and skimmed his nose up the side of her neck, up by her ear, inhaling her scent as he went. She smelled of roses and vanilla.

With his right hand, he threaded his fingers through her glorious silky blue hair. With his left, he cupped the side of her face, trailing his thumb across her lips. He had been so lost, taking in her scent and the feel of her hair that he hadn't noticed she had indeed woken up until she opened up her mouth and licked his thumb.

Vegeta brought his head up suddenly at the sensation and looked down at her. She was indeed awake. He looked into her bright blue eyes and nearly drowned in their depths.

She smiled at him. "Hello." She said calmly.

"Hello." He replied with a smirk, looking down at her.

"It's you." she said calmly.

"It is." He nodded.

"I thought I was to never see you again." she said, frowning in confusion, placing her hand on the side of his face as if confirming that he was indeed right there in front of her.

"It turns out, Woman, that we have been betrothed since your birth." He replied, leaning his face into her hand.

"You?" she asked, looking hopefully up at him. "You are Prince Vegeta?"

"I am." He nodded.

She smiled back at him and trailed her hand down the side of his face, then brought it back up to bury her fingers through his thick dark hair in wonder. What were the odds? She wondered. That this handsome man she had met just yesterday that she had been told she could never see again because she was betrothed to another would turn out to be that very same man?

Vegeta smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her again; carefully at first, trying to gauge her reaction. When she opened her mouth just a little, kissing him back shyly; he took advantage, sliding just the tip of his tongue, silently asking her permission for access. It only took her a moment and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He threaded his fingers with hers in her other hand and kissed her back within an inch of her life.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Ahem." Baba coughed, frowning at the young couple.

Vegeta sat up and away from the young princess and growled at the old woman.

"I am sorry to have to interrupt, but my dear Princess Bulma, your parents are very anxious to see you." she announced, looking at them both disapprovingly.

Bulma nodded, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. "I shall be down momentarily, Baba." She said.

The older woman gave them both a stern glare before exiting the room but leaving the door open.

"Will you come with me?" she asked Vegeta, looking imploringly at him.

"Hmmn." He nodded, getting up off her bed and offering her his hand, which she took.

Bulma looked at him as he helped her up off the bed. She smiled and leaned into him, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Shall we?"

Vegeta nodded and offered her his arm, which she took and allowed him to lead her out of the tower.

They carefully made their way down the steps of the tower and across the kingdom to her father's palace and into the throne room.

Everyone turned and looked at the handsome couple, holding their breaths as they walked by. Everyone knew who Prince Vegeta was. He was well known and respected as the kingdom's strongest warrior. No one had seen Princess Bulma since her the celebration of her birth. How beautiful she had turned out to be!

"Father." Vegeta nodded. "May I present to you, Princess Bulma."

King Vegeta frowned. Had his son lost his mind? The last time he had seen him he had been spewing nonsense about marrying some peasant girl instead of honoring his arranged betrothal. The elder Vegeta sighed and shrugged. What did it matter? His son had obviously come to his senses, for the two of them seemed completely besotted with one another.

King Vegeta waited for her to finish greeting her parents before acknowledging the princess for himself. He kissed her hand and nodded his approval to his young son who seemed quite anxious to whisk her away. What did it matter? They were to be wed at once anyway; it seemed to be a good thing too. From the look of it, it seemed neither of them could keep their hands off of one another.

Vegeta and Bulma exited the palace throne room and made their way clumsily up the stairs. In his haste, he finally picked her up and carried her bridal-style the rest of the way. She pointed to the room she had been told earlier upon her first arrival to the palace was hers.

He kicked the door shut behind him with his leg and placed her on the bed at the end of the room and kissed her hungrily again. "You have no idea how badly I have wanted to do this since yesterday." He mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck. "This time, you will not run from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my prince." She exhaled, completely giving in to him, lacing her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Vegeta growled in approval and stood up off of her, pulling her with him so they were both up and off the bed. Bulma looked at him questioningly. He spun her around so that she was facing away from him and could see the both of them in her full length mirror on the other side of the room. She shivered as he began to lick, kiss and nip his way from behind her right ear and down her neck and bare shoulders as his fingers made quick work of the laces in the back of her dress. Within moments her dress fell to the floor in heaps around her feet, leaving her exposed only in her lacy undergarments.

Bulma gasped and covered herself up modestly. She closed her eyes as he began to kiss her again, making her forget about her state of undress. He leaned his chin on her right shoulder watching her in the mirror as he began removing her hands from covering herself up, exposing herself to him. He chuckled as he felt her intake of breath as he trailed his hand down her flat abdomen and dipped it down and down further and further into her panties, smirking wickedly at her as she looked at him through the mirror, her eyes wide, but not objecting in the least.

Vegeta decided to continue on further and dipped his fingers further down into her wet center taking immense pleasure in her facial expressions and moans coming from her. He knew he was the first one to ever touch her. Though it would be a slight inconvenience, at the same time the thought that no one else but him had ever touched her nor would ever touch her in this way thrilled him. As he pleasured her with his left hand, his right hand went to her hip and pulled her close to him so that her back was tightly pressed against him, hoping she could feel his need for her through his pants.

She leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder giving into his ministrations, glancing every so often at him in the mirror in front of them, not missing the hungry look in his eyes as he also watched her, making eye contact with her as her pleasured her. She hadn't realized it but she began to move her hips against his hand and her bottom against his arousal.

Vegeta had wanted to drag this out further, but found he simply could not. He turned her around to face him and bent down to kiss her again. He chucked as her fingers found the buckle on the side of his armor and she fiddled with it a moment in an effort to remove it.

"Patience, little one." He smirked, helping her and sliding his armor off. He quickly took off his shirt and approached her again; his hands cupping her bottom, pulling her harshly up against him. He looked at her appreciatively as she reached behind and undid her bra, letting it fall. He reached and tossed it behind him. Placing his hands on her bottom again, he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his lean torso. He took the few steps to the bed and placed her down and began assaulting her mouth again.

After another few minutes he stood up and slid off his pants, revealing the rest of himself to her. Before giving her a chance to react, he leaned over her and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply again. He tore off the remnants of her undergarments and slipped a finger inside of her and began pleasuring her again.

Bulma moaned and ran her hands down his neck and chest slowly down his abdomen and down to his member. She shyly stroked it, loving the way he shook with need above her; it seemed he wasn't the only one able to command control with just a touch of the hand. He growled deeply as she continued to stroke him, growing bolder and bolder as he began to pant in his need for her. He let her play with him, knowing that this was all new to her before deciding after a few minutes he could no longer take any more teasing.

Vegeta lowered himself down fully over her, ready to take her. He wanted to get this over and done with so that he could spend the rest of the evening claiming her as his. He knew he would never tire of her. He looked down at her imploringly, as though asking permission to continue.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him down closer to her in acceptance of him. He entered her slowly and carefully, despite his eagerness; kissing her deeply in an effort to distract her from the temporary pain.

Bulma moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back as he slowly withdrew and then thrust back into her again slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. It took her a few moments and the pain was forgotten and she began moving against him as pleasure began to spread through her body.

"Please," She sighed in contentment into his ear.

"Please what?" he murmured back against her neck.

"Faster." She moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

He smirked down at her and complied, moving faster inside of her, bringing them both closer and closer to their release. He knew she was close as he felt her tighten around him she reached her peak, crying out in ecstasy. He kissed her deeply as he released himself inside her. They both trembled and clung to one another breathlessly as they basked in the relief of their release.

Vegeta skimmed his nose up the side of her neck and inhaled her scent again, still moving slowly inside of her, trying to prolong the pleasure of his release. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and exhaled in contentment as she ran her fingers gently up and down his back and shoulders soothingly and traced the muscle definition beneath his soft skin. After a few moments, he withdrew from her and pulled her into his arms.

Bulma sighed contentedly, relaxing in his arms. She could not believe how things had turned out! She could not be happier! "When are we to be married?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I suspect." He replied. "If that is alright with you?"

"It is, my Prince." She replied, turning herself around in his arms and kissing him happily.


End file.
